hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 214
Results (決着, Ketchaku) is the 214th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Meruem and the Royal Guards approach a family working in the fields, and Meruem kills the husband and wife. He takes a bite out of their flesh and immediately spits it out, complaining about how bland it is. At this, Neferpitou informs him that the brain was the most delicious part of the human body, so it was best if he did not damage the head. Meruem takes this into account and kills the child, who was too shocked to run away. He eats a bit of her brain and then agrees it was a bit tastier, although it could not compare to the flesh of rare humans. Pitou tries to give him more advice, this time about how to distinguish the rare humans from the rest when she is slapped hard on the face with the King's tail. He warns her to not take him as a fool and informs her that he knew how to distinguish rare humans from the aura they had around them. But he then commends her on her strength, as he had struck her with the intention of killing her. Back at the nest, Bihorn is still shocked at how the King killed and ate his own kind. Small Bear states that the King was an entirely different creature from the rest of the Chimera Ants and that he probably considered everything aside from himself as his prey. Cheetu ponders out loud on what they should do next, as it would be meaningless for them to continue staying in the nest if the Queen dies. At this moment, the other Squadron Leaders walk in and Hagya points out that staying had already become pointless as the Queen had lost her ability to reproduce. Furthermore, as she could no longer build her own kingdom, he suggests that they should all split up and individually try to become kings. Bihorn gets enraged by this idea and snaps at Hagya, questioning him if he thought that he would be left free to do as he pleases. At this, Hagya is backed by the other Squadron Leaders revealing that the only ones still loyal to the Queen were Bihorn and Small Bear. In the meantime, Colt desperately begs Morel and Knov to save the Queen, reasoning that if she died, the other Ants would be cut loose and run rampant. At this, Knov asks him the specifics of what would happen. Colt replies that they would most probably try to build kingdoms of their own and that many of the Squadron Leaders already have such intentions. The Ants would spread out and would without a doubt destroy the ecosystem. Morel asks Knov whether or not the Chimera Ants could reproduce, to which the latter answers in the affirmative. The Ants could forcefully mate with the females of other species to give birth to the next generation. Knov continues, stating that Soldier Ants do not reproduce in a colony centered around a queen. But there were reports that if the queen happened to die, then they would move on to reproduce themselves, meaning that what Colt warned them about could very well be true. The duo decides to trust Colt and agree to let him meet their leader. However, Morel warns the Chimera Ant that their leader might not come to trust him and could kill him instead. Knowing this, would Colt still agree to meet him? Colt does not hesitate and urges the two Hunters to hasten. As Knov opens his portal, he reminds Morel that their apprentices were supposed to arrive that day. While the latter had made a bet of 100 thousand that Knuckle and Shoot would be the ones who will arrive, Knov had bet a million on all five of them arriving. Elsewhere, Gon, Killua, Shoot, and Knuckle are at the NGL Border Stop. However, only Knuckle and Shoot were to enter, as the other two had lost. Gon makes Knuckle promise that he’d save Kite and breaks down in tears after the two leave, complaining to Killua how painful it felt to be weak. On their drive back to the city, Killua mentally makes a promise with himself to protect Gon at all costs. But after that, in accordance with his agreement with Biscuit, he would leave Gon’s side. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_214 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc